User talk:Mackeroni
Welcome Hi, welcome to World War II Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mackeroni page. The World War II Wiki community hopes you'll have a great time editing and if you have any questions, please ask an administrator or another user. Although, the Manual of Style or the some help pages can also help. The newsletter can help you stay updated about new contests and events on the wiki. Since all pages need references, it is good to have a set of websites that can be relied on for several articles. Check the Policy category for all of the major rules on the WWII Wiki. Finally, you can check the forums and Community portal for ongoing conversations about WWII history, site repairs, etc. The forums are mainly for conversations about histroy and repairs while the community portal is mainly about voting and announcements. Good Luck Editing! Hello Hello Makeroni, I am Fargo84, the main administrator here on the WWII Wiki. The Focke Wulf Fw 190 looks great so far and I put the edit protection sign for you. If you need to know how to make more signs like that, visit the list of templates. The list of unsorted information and pictures is also helpful if you need extra information, sources, or pictures. Finally, if you need more help, just ask me. Your answer Hello Makeroni, First of all, sorry for the delay, please use your signature next time because I thought you were another user. Second of all, I didn't delete the info bar you put, its just that all of the articles follow the same paragraph format. Not info bars. That's why I put the information in the list of unsorted information. It isn't bad, it just doesn't follow the standard format. There were several things in the bar that were already in the existing paragraph by the way. The list of unsorted information is going to be the place for some facts about articles that weren't created. I created it because I didn't want to simply delete good information. I hope you now understand why I took the info bar off of the article. Best Regards, Fargo84 23:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Being New Hello Mackeroni, I can understand being new and what did you mean you were new to wikipedia? Anyway, being new is hard and I'm here to help. I remember when I started editing on wikia back in July and it was confusing. The editors on this wiki taught me more and more about editing and writing until here I am now at nearly 2,000 edits. If you want to keep the info bar, you can either keep it on the page, but have the edit protection sign on the page or you can just have it all in the list of unsorted information, and remove it when you're done. Well, for this idea you don't need to know about wikia so do you know of any possible contest that could be arranged? I want to have a contest that people want to take part in, but the problem is, I have no incentive for contributors. Any Ideas? I also need someone to help out on the newsletter in case I'm busy. Please Reply ASAP Fargo84 02:24, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Census Hello Mackeroni, I just wanted to inform you of the wiki census which is meant to get an accurate count of how many users will edit in the new year. Please sign up on the sign-up sheet if you are going to edit and to find it, go to the notice section on the home page.